XMen and The Four Shinobi
by LeweL
Summary: XOVER I worte this because my other fics are aa little to quickly developed and I wanted to make one that moved nicly and I thought this was a good idea Pairings are going to be LeeXJubliee NarutoX? GaraaX? SasukeXShadow Kat
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I IN NO WAY OWN XMEN OR NARUTO

Naruto was sitting next to Lee and Garaa; he had always wondered what life with out the headband was like. After bringing Sasuke back a couple days ago the attacks on Naruto worsened.

"Guys I have been thinking, why don't we quit as ninjas and leave the elemental countries, I mean there is a WHOLE world we haven't even seen only ever heard about." Naruto proposed aloud

"Hai, I agree lets do this Naruto that way our Flames of Youth burn brighter with experience, besides you and I are only dead lasts, this village doesn't out right hate me, they just have little use for a no talent ninja." Lee replied his tone quickly turning sadder by the minute

Garaa sat thinking about the proposal, he actually liked the idea, and it would give the trio an opportunity to meet new people who wouldn't immediately hate them. He smiled a genuine smile for the first time in a long time. Rolling over he eyes his two friends, well his only friends and smiled at them as well.

"Uzumaki, Rock; I agree lets us seek out Hokage-sama and officially put in our resignation." Garaa also added

The trio stood up and took to the trees, running on full octane, they wanted to get there and resign and leave the same night with out anyone knowing. Ahead of them the rapidly appearing Hokage tower accounted for their progress. Naruto landed first followed by Lee and then finally Garaa.

"Halt, what are you three doing here?" An Owl Masked ANBU asked

"We are here to see the Hokage-sama with business pertaining to our Shinobi status." Naruto replied as professional as possible with out laughing at the look the ANBU now supported

The ANBU bowed his head slightly and opened the door and motioned for the trio to enter the chambers of the Hokage that weren't as empty as he would have liked in fact everyone from the rookie nine, sand team, Gai's team, and their sensei were there. Naruto sighed as he entered it was going to be harder then he had expected.

"Welcome Naruto, Lee, and Gai, but I am sorry this is a closed meeting with these Shinobi." Tsunade greeted

"It is okay we won't be long, as of this moment the three of us are resigning our commission as Shinobi of the Leaf. We are leaving the elemental countries together to explore the outside world; we want see airplanes, tall buildings and cars, most of all we don't want to be just dead lasts or demons." Naruto replied

Tsunade looked as if she had been punched in the stomach, Jiraiya on the other hand looked proud. Tsunade almost broke down crying, she had put her hope in this boy and he had not disappointed, yet she knew he could never be Hokage because of the village but she would be losing a friend.

"Why would you leave those that love you Naruto? Sakura asked

Naruto looked at Kiba who was holding Hinata's hand, then to Ino who was holding Chouji's hand, then he moved to Temari who was holding Shika's hand, then to Shizune holding Kakashi's, moving on to Neji and Tenten who were holding hands , and finally he saw Sakura holding Sasuke's hand and frowned.

"I am well aware of those who love me and who don't, the three who love me will miss me isn't that right Tsunade-chan, Jiraiya-sama, and Shizune-chan they are the ones who will be left behind that love me, Sakura every time I tried to tell you how much you meant to me you just said you hated me, then Hinata was suppose to like me but ended up running to Kiba because I could never be normal, finally Kakashi threw me away, I was lonely afraid and I needed some one but none of you cared, well except Lee, Garaa, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune." Naruto finished

"Lee-kun, why are you going?" Tenten asked

"I think Neji said it best a 'Pyrrhic victory is no victory at all', I was nothing to you guys just a dead last, and what do you know us dead lasts stick together." Lee said walking up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder

"Garaa, why are you leaving us behind?" Temari asked on the verge of tears

"Because, I am a demon and that's all I will ever be, I like Naruto will never be accepted in my village, I am tired of being a specter of fear, I am going with the two people who understand me best, my friends." Garaa also put a hand on Naruto's shoulder which shocked people around the room because Garaa never touched anyone

The mood in the room suddenly hit an all time low; people were depressed with the rather harsh reaction they had received from Naruto and Lee. Tsunade though was feeling better after the reasons for them leaving were made known.

"Tsunade-chan I know when you gave me this necklace you told me to grow up and be a good man because you believed in me, I was wondering even if I didn't live up to your expectations can I keep it?" Naruto asked

Tsunade quietly and gracefully stood and covered the distance between her and the blonde in a matter of seconds. She looked down into the depths of his deep blue eyes and smiled before embracing him. She quietly wept as she held the young man to her chest.

"Naruto, if you remember one thing remember this, not once in the time I have been here have you ever disappointed me nor do I find you ever will. I would love it if you kept the necklace." Tsunade replied answering the now crying boy

Naruto pulled away and smiled at her, before turning and walking back to the door and opening it. He turned and looked at Jiraiya and smiled.

"Sensei I was wondering will you come with us, we need an adult to keep us straight and we feel you could teach us a lot?" Naruto asked

"Hai Naruto I will, I was going to leave anyway but this way I can keep an eye on you three, maybe I can even publish my book in the real world." Jiraiya replied picking up his sack and following the boy out the door

The four ex-Leaf Nin walked out the door and quickly made their way toward Naruto's apartment for their things leaving a still stunned crowd behind. Sakura looked over to Sasuke who was crying, 'he never cried' she thought, she was taken back be his sudden emotion explosion.

"Are you okay Sasuke-kun? Why are you crying?" Sakura asked concerned about her boyfriend

"The same reason we should all be crying, we just drove away the strength of our village, those three understood life as Shinobi and the true meaning of strength, and because we lost a friend, a true friend." Sasuke said burying his face in his hands and weeping, sakura understood, finally she understood and part of her died as she realized what she had done to her ex-teammate

Naruto and company pulled up abruptly at his humble abode and walked in quickly collecting their things which included clothes, ramen, ramen, and finally ramen. Jiraiya almost fell over laughing as he watched the three roommates pack. Catching Naruto out of the corner of his eye, he watched as the blonde made his way to a large sword hanging on the wall.

Naruto ran his hand over the smooth polished blade, this sword was the weapon of a true warrior who had giving it to the young blonde as the warrior laid dying next to the boy who had given his life for him. Naruto cried silently as he recalled the mission and the meaning behind his gift.

Naruto had received the weapon because he knew the true meaning behind being a man and loving someone. Naruto had willingly accepted the gift but denied himself use of the weapon, he felt neither worthy nor confident enough to use the blade. Still he took the blade of the wall and latched it to his back using chakra. When he made it to the real world he would seek out a true swordsman and learn to wield the behemoth of a weapon.

Garaa and Lee stood waiting for Naruto to turn and leave, they knew what he was doing, he was saying good bye to two friends whom he missed. Naruto slowly turned and showed his cheek to cheek Uzumaki grin and walked toward the boys. He turned and switched the lights off. The four friends moved toward the western gate.

Reaching the gate they turned once more to say goodbye to the village watching a fog settled on the village keeping the moons bright shine from illuminating the village. It was rather prophetic to Jiraiya because on this night, the fires of Konoha weakened at the loss of three young genin. Turning the quartet moved like lightning toward the vast desert that bordered the mystical barrier that had long separated their world from the real one.

By sunrise the four friends had made it to the desert and were slowing considerably, but didn't stop, Naruto had a feeling he needed to make the barrier soon and for some reason he continued on. The three behind him soon took off after him, giving it their all to catch him and make the barrier, as the intense sun scorched their exposed flesh and cooked them from the inside.

After four hours of travel Naruto stopped as he watched the sand fade to grass and also to let the three slowpokes behind him catch up. The three friends quickly appeared to Naruto's right. Jiraiya smiled because they had reached the barrier with relative ease. The next thing that happened was the group made the plunge in to the barrier

SCENE CHANGES TO REAL WORLD

Magneto was in the middle of a rather tiresome battle with the X-MEN all he wanted was the girl, all Xavier had to do was hand over Rouge and he would be happy, really he only wanted Rouge he needed her power, he always needed her power. He looked for an opening and soon found one in the way of her friend Shadow Cat standing in the middle of the battlefield like a deer in headlights.

Magneto quickly lifted his hands as he turned a simple sheet of metal in to many tiny spikes and hurled them at the frightened mutant as Naruto and his friends pierced the barrier. Magneto started to laugh manically as the pieces of metal sought their home in the young girl.

Naruto heard the laugh as did the other three and followed it to a man who seemed to be hovering in the air, the quickly followed his gaze to the middle of a battle field where a girl was about to be impaled by metal spikes. Naruto had no clue, who it was or how the old bastard was flying but he needed to stop the girl from dying. Quickly he knelt down and took the weights of his leg and took off tearing ground up as he channeled vast amounts of chakra from his feet and legs performing hand seals as he went.

The commotion caused the battle to cease momentarily, the group of mutants one side lead by Charles Xavier and the other by the man known as Magneto, looked on in surprise and wonder. The other three ninjas also looked on, the had no clue Naruto could move so fast.

Jean scanned the field in the direction the phenomenon was moving and noticed an alone Shadow Cat standing in the middle of the field with metal impaling devices moving toward her. That must mean that phenomenon is some one trying to save her.

Naruto finished his hand seals and appeared in front of the frightened girl and slammed his hands on the ground yelling something in the process.

"**Doton Doryuuheki : Earth Rising Wall (Mud Slide Barrier)"**

The girl went from being afraid to being fascinated in a matter of seconds as a well built blonde boy started to spew mud from his mouth and create a rather large wall. Her eyes widened in surprise as the metal spikes that were heading for her hit the wall and fell to the ground.

The spectacle was sight to be held for the entire battle field, never had any of them seen a technique like that before. Was the boy a mutant or something else all together? The wall quickly crumbled as Naruto was now face to face with the man who had thrown the spikes.

"Who are you boy and where are you from?" Magneto asked the blonde boy

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, ex-Nin of the village Hidden in the Leaf, I have crossed the barrier from my world to yours to live a normal life or as normal as one I can." Naruto answered with a defiant tone

"Boy, I am Magneto, most powerful of all mutants, address me with respect." Magneto spat

"Listen here tin-can, I could care less who you are, as long as your hurling your spikes at people such as this young girl then your evil and I absolutely hate evil people." Naruto replied with a small smirk

Xavier took this time to make his way to where the two stood arguing back and forth. Xavier was most impressed with the bravery of the young boy reminded him a bit of Wolverine. Xavier pulled up and stopped near Naruto and looked to Erik or Magneto.

"Erik, I think we should stop this fighting and leave it for another day." Xavier pleaded

"Charles I do be you are right, everyone back to the ship we leave now." Magneto yelled as he flew back to his ship with his army retreating behind him.

Xavier turned to the blonde and smiled, the boy seemed to bring a confident air with him. Xavier watched as he turned and yelled something up in the trees.

"Jiraiya-sensei, Lee-san, Garaa-san come down here I think I have met some mutants and I think these guys are good, the Tin-Can is an evil bastard." Naruto shouted as he waved his arms wildly giving time for Xavier's team to make its way over to him

The team watched as and older man and two boys walked down from the tree line, heading toward the blonde and the now stationary X-MEN.

"Naruto, did I hear right when you said you and your friends were from the elemental countries?" Xavier asked as Jiraiya and company came to a rest next to the boys

"Yes, we are, we decided to leave our village for this world, we wanted to live new lives, though we have no place to live them." Naruto replied

"Well I run a school for mutants, this is Jean Gray she is a telepath and psychic, that is Scott Summers or Cyclopes because of his optical power, Storm the weather goddess, Bobby or Ice-man, Marie or Rouge, Hank or Beast, that is Shadow Cat whom you saved, and Finally Logan or Wolverine, you four are more then welcome to join us." Xavier offered

Naruto turned and whispered amongst his friends and turned back around after reaching a decision.

"We would love to but there are some things you need to know, um I am Uzumaki Naruto that is Rock Lee, Garaa of the Sand, and Jiraiya one of the Legendary three. Now those things you need to know, Garaa and I are the vessels of tailed beasts, he has the one tailed sand demon, and I have the nine-tailed fox demon. We left because our villages hated us; we wouldn't want to live with you guys if you can except that we are who we are." Naruto replied sure the professor would change his eyes

"I am Jiraiya and I would love to accept your offer but I can not allow the boys to go through the same thing again all three of them were cast offs. I won't allow them the same pain again." Jiraiya added


	2. Chapter 2

THE MUCH AWAITED CHAPTER 2 FOR PHANTOM HOKAGE

"I would also like to take you up on your offer but I don't think that I can take being a dead last anymore, I am a person too and I have FLMAES OF YOUTH burning brightly." Lee added with his good guy pose

"I agree with Uzumaki and Lee I can not take being just a demon anymore, I am Garaa of the sand, I am human." Garaa added

"I think you will find that at our school for children with extraordinary gifts you guys will fit in real well." Charles replied smiling

Jiraiya smiled and nodded his head in agreement; he thought that the boys would fit in real well too. Naruto smiled and looked at his two friends and slapped them on the back cause Garaa to develop a very unpleasant look and grunt his disapproval. This caused the entire crowd to laugh.

Naruto stepped near the black bird and ran his hand over the smooth metal exterior; he had never seen anything quite like it. He decided to circle the plane and examine the outside thoroughly. He was sure this was an airplane that he and the others had read about. Garaa and Lee were also amazed at the sight of such a contraption, it was simply jaw dropping to them.

"So this is an airplane, I always wanted to see one, is this what we are going to go to the school in?" Naruto asked in awe of the device he was examining

"Yes it is, in fact I think it is time for us to board it and leave, before Japanese government wonders what we were doing here." Xavier mentioned as he motioned the boys and Jiraiya to board the plane

Naruto, Lee, and Garaa all took seats and looked at the seat buckles as if they were alien. Naruto finally grasped the concept and buckled himself in by inserting the other end into the buckle. The rest of the Nin soon followed suit and buckled in.

"So Xavier, I was wondering how much does running the school cost?" Jiraiya asked

"I privately fund it, so it is pretty self sufficient, I mean my team teaches and I use my money I have to keep it stocked." Xavier answered

"Good, I think I can help curb some of the costs, with my book series I published in the Elemental countries, I am going to publish it in this world too." Jiraiya commented

"An author really, what do you write about?" Xavier asked as Naruto just snorted

Jiraiya whispered something in Xavier's ear, causing the bald man to turn a deep color of red before smiling. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes, all old men every where are perverts.

"I CANT FREAKING BELIEVE IT. EVERYWHERE I GO OLD MEN ARE PERVERTS." Naruto yelled causing Jiraiya and Xavier nearly choke on their tongues

"What do you mean by that?" Storm asked

"Jiraiya-sensei just told Xavier-sensei what type of books he wrote and Xavier-sensei just smiled and shook his head meaning he is a pervert because Jiraiya-sensei writes adult books." Naruto explained causing everyone on the plane to sweat drop

Shortly after Naruto's voiced complaint about every old person he meets being a pervert, the black bird was flying over the mutant academy preparing to land. The black bird slowly made its descent in to darkness as it entered the black void that use to be a tennis courts and came to rest in an underground hanger.

Shadow Cat was the first out of the plane quickly making her way toward the stairs that led outside; she was in search of her boy friend Colossus. She was hoping to find him soon so that she might get some comfort; she was so busy trying to find that she didn't notice her stalker.

Shadow Cat exited the building and was immediately engulfed in summer's brilliance. The sun shone brightly on a beautiful August afternoon, she decided she would head to the school's lake, she was sure that Peter(I think that is Colossus Name if you get the right one email me and I will change it) would be there. Naruto continued to shadow her, he had wanted to talk to her since the incident, and he could tell she was a bit upset about being useless on the battle field.

Shadow Cat quietly walked on to the beach, wanting to surprise her friends, and hoping to spot her elusive Russian boyfriend. Shadow Cat hid in the shadows scanning the crowd. She looked right to left and then back again not seeing him she quickly saddened. She was about to leave when her ears heard the faint accent loaded laugh that was distinctly Peter. She walked in the direction of the laugh and quickly discovered Peter playing volleyball.

Naruto watched the girl go from sad to happy when she heard the laugh that he too had heard. He assumed that it was her boyfriend with the way that she was seeking him out, Naruto watched as a most heart wrenching scene was about to unfold.

Shadow Cat was about to run and hug her boyfriend but stopped when another blonde ran up and kissed him. Now this wasn't a friendly kiss on the cheek it was a more passionate kiss on the lips. The blonde looked familiar she was a new mutant that Shadow Cat had never really learnt the name of but at least knew of.

"What on earth are you doing with my boyfriend?" Shadow Cat yelled at the blonde with anger evident with every wordsas

Colossus turned in the direction of the voice as all the color drained from his face, he hadn't told Shadow Cat it was over yet, he had told himself that he should do it before she leaves on the next mission but his chance had come and gone.

"Your boyfriend, Peter told me he had broken it off with you, and as far as I am concerned I am his girlfriend." The blonde retorted

"Oh really what's your name anyway, what are your powers besides being a boyfriend stealing bimbo?" Shadow Cat spat

"My name is Ashley and I am empath, I can feel what others are feeling and read their minds, and I am not a bimbo, I just happen to be more beautiful then you." Ashley replied smirking

Naruto was border line angry, so angry in fact he put the hood of his cloak up and watched silently waiting to see if things got out of hand.

"Really, is that what you think Peter?" Shadow Cat asked afraid of the answer.

"Actually, yes it is, I believe she is the prettiest girl here and I want to go out with her, our time just got old." He said arrogantly but his voice trailed off and his eyes widened in shock as Shadow Cat smacked him

Peter couldn't believe she had the audacity to hit him, he drew his fist back and was about to unload on her. Naruto saw what the big Russian was going to do and decided to make his move.

Shadow Cat started to cry as her world slowed and she watched the approaching fist move in slow motion. She closed her eyes and let a lose whimper fall from her lips as she expected the fist to land and send her flying, instead she heard a dull thud and opened her eyes to see a cloaked figure holding the super strong fist of Colossus at bay with relative ease. With one his other hand he grabbed the back of his cloak and ripped it away revealing himself and his 4 and half foot long sword.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Shadow Cat asked as her voice was filled with hope

"Where I come from, I am in the business of rescuing the damsel in distress, and I figured why not save the pretty girl once more." Naruto replied turning and smiling at her before facing Colossus and continuing "We also frown upon men hitting women, simply because they think they are strong enough to hit who ever they feel like."

"HOW IS THIS FREAKING POISSIBLE YOUR HOLDING MY FIST BACK WITH JUST THE PALM OF YOUR HAND, I HAVE SUPER STRENGTH." Peter yelled as he watched the boy with blonde hair smirk

"That is super strength, give me a break, back where I am from my 50 year old boss hits harder then you and she could be a grandma." Naruto replied causing the big Russian to become mad and flush red.

"Really, then how about this?" Colossus said as his body was encased in a blush type armor, Naruto however just smirked as he retreated back a ways and formed his favorite seal

"**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"**

Two more Naruto's appeared and stood next to the regular one, Naruto then just opened his hands palm up and stretched them out to his side, each clone started collecting chakra into his hands, by this time the rest of the team showed up, Wolverine looked at Naruto and was confused.

"Hey bub, why are there three of the blonde brat?" Wolverine asked Jiraiya

"This is one of Naruto's attacks, he can make clones of himself by using Chakra and shadows, hence the name, "Shadow Clone Jutsu", they are good until they take a hit, however in this instance Naruto uses them for another technique." Jiraiya said as he pointed to the battle field, they others watched as Naruto began to talk.

"Big deal you got armor, I don't care how much armor you have, no one and no one takes a swipe at a friend of mine, THAT'S MY WAY OF THE NINJA." Naruto shouted as each clone began condensing chakra into each hand creating a swirling mass, slowly Naruto started moving his hands together merging the two Resangens.

The crowd was shocked as they watched the area around Naruto engulfed in a torrent wind storm. Naruto just kept smirking and looked at the giant Russian before taken off in a sprint, running toward Peter on full tilt.

"Boy, you must be dumb, what is a little blue ball of wind going to do to my armor, must be the hair color?" Colossus sneered

Shadow Kat looked at Naruto as he neared her ex-boyfriend, for the second time that day the boy had stepped in to make sure she was okay, she admired that in him. Cyclopes on the other hand was worried as he watched the boy near one of the fellow students.

"Professor we need to stop them before someone gets hurt, it wouldn't be right if we didn't." Scott said from Xavier's right, Xavier looked at him and then thought about it for a moment the whole time rubbing his chin trying to come up with a solution

"I disagree; it is times like this that will teach the boys that they need to settle their fights non-aggressively." Xavier replied still watching the fight

Naruto neared Colossus who had left himself open purposely because he felt Naruto's attack wouldn't do anything. Naruto smirked, he was going to enjoy this, every minute of it would be painful for Colossus.

"**RASANGEN"**

Naruto yelled as he slammed the swirling mass into the chest of the smirking boy, Peter's smirk faded and his face twisted in agony as he let loose a sicken howl, his insides were being twisted and contorted. The Russian power house was swept backward over the lake encased in a swirling ball of chakra, making landfall on the other side he dug up ground until his body slammed into a large tree.

Peter slumped and fell to the ground, with a grunt he stood up and looked at his chest and could see the damage, his body armor had cracked, the boy had actually cracked his armor. Peter knew he would need some rest to heal from the battle; he was amazed that such a weak looking attack could do so much damage.

Shadow Kat walked up to the blonde and hugged him, she also stood up on her tippie toes and kissed him on the cheek. She moved her head to the side and whispered in his ear.

"Thank you, Naruto, for everything, saving me today and sticking up for me here." Shadow Kat then ran to where Rouge was and started crying and explaining to her what happened.

Naruto was still in shock as was Garaa, the girl had just kissed Naruto, a demon; maybe being here wouldn't be that bad after all. Naruto could only hold his cheek and wonder if this was where he belonged as Scott and Wolverine went and checked on Peter.


	3. Chapter 3

He fell to his knees and let his hand run over the cheek where the mutant called Shadow Kat had kissed him and felt certain emotions boiling inside, he had never really been kissed by anyone and only a select few actually touched him. In his mind however a deadly force of the female persuasion was raging. Naruto's eyes closed and he slumped forward as he willed himself into his mindscape.

Walking the long corridors to the resting place of the Fox Goddess Kyuubi, he let his hands run over the smooth walls as he drew closer to his destination. He counted the steps he took every time the number was the same, he new that this meeting would be a bit rowdy but he need to dissuade Kyuubi from raging, to save him a headache, and because he couldn't deal with a jealous fox right now.

"SHE KISSED YOU." A slightly irate Kyuubi yelled while in her human form, which was a most devastating view; Kyuubi was the singe most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on.

"Clam down, it's not like I kissed her back, and besides she just got done watching her boyfriend openly flaunt another relationship." Naruto tried to explain as he took a step towards the goddess, he couldn't get over her long flowing red hair and emerald eyes, he was a sucker for emerald eyes, she was about Sakura's height, maybe that was why she reminded him of her, but most importantly she was nicer the Sakura, in every way.

"I know that." She snapped making Naruto develop a slightly hurt expression on his face, she sighed "I am sorry Naruto-kun I just want you for myself and it is hard to do that in here." She quickly added

Naruto's features softened as he took the necessary steps to get as close to her as possible, he just simply hugged her. He smiled as he did though because rarely did he get opportunities like this.

"Remember, when Jiraiya threw me off the cliff, and I found myself in front of you for the first time, and I thought there had to be some mistake because there was suppose to be a big bad demon in me." Naruto asked with a smile

"Yeah I do, I wasn't dressed so when you got to my cage you got a nose bleed, which was funny because you were inside your mind." Kyuubi replied while remembering the scene

**FLASH BACK**

_Naruto was looking up at the sky and the next thing her knew his teacher was tossing him over a cliff watching him as he plummeted to his grave, so how Naruto blacked out and found himself walking in the inner recesses of his mind. Naruto made his way up to the gate that had seal written on it, he knew this was the cage that housed the great the Kyuubi in all it horror._

_Naruto walked up to the gate an peered in hoping to catch the demon fox home, well knowing it would be home was more like it, when he looked in he saw the demon, in all it's glory standing there looking at him with her emerald eyes, long red hair, naked bosoms, wait naked bosoms, she is suppose to be a demon, not a women, and then that's when the nose bleed hit and he was propelled backward into the manifested wall._

"_Y-y-our suppose to be a demon, a big ugly demon, not a beautiful naked woman." Naruto stuttered "Wait until I tell Ero-sensei about this, actually scratch that I can't tell him about this, ever." Naruto started to ramble on to himself_

_Kyuubi looked at the boy and gave a girlish giggle, she had always thought her kit was a bit on the cute and adorable side, of course that was in the he is a bit dense kind of way, she found it even more funny that he would suffer from a physical aliment inside his brain, this led her to believe he was a closet pervert and didn't know it._

"_Yes I imagined you would have that mental picture of me a so I thought I would throw you for a loop, with my human form, is it pleasing?" Kyuubi asked in a mock seductive tone._

"_NANI, I AM NOT A PERVERT, LISTEN JUST GIVE ME CHAKRA AND LET ME OUT OF HERE." Naruto yelled in his unusually loud voice_

**End Flashback**

"Yes it was pretty fun watching myself fly through the air with a nose bleed, but when are you going to leave my body so we can be together out there?" Naruto asked as he continued to hold the anger subsiding women.

"When the time is right I will rejoin you in the outside world, but before you go I will brand you mine." With that she bent her head and started sucking on Naruto's neck and then finished off with a slight nip

On the outside people now closer to him wondered what the suddenly forming bruise was and even one from the bushes wondered. Sasuke sat in the bushes watching Naruto's body and hoping the dobe was okay, it had been a pain following him and then sneaking aboard the weird machine back in Japan but he thought he had done it with out being noticed.

Charles however had noticed but failed to mention anything because he didn't sense any harmful emotions coming from the boy. He figured the cloaked boy was a friend if he didn't harbor any ill intentions. Charles looked over to where the boy was suppose to be hiding and called to him.

"You can come out now, I know you're there." Charles yelled to the boy who now had waves of confusion raking his mind.

Sasuke look at the man and took a step from the bushes and made himself known, he looked at Jiraiya and bowed and then addressed the boys in the same manner. He then let his attention fall on the boy. He wanted to know how the boy was doing and walked over looking at the "bruise" he smirked knowingly.

"That's not a bruise, that's a hickey, wonder where the dobe got that one?" Sasuke asked aloud to know one in particular

"We don't know it just appeared, although I will have to have a talk with my student about not divulging the details though." Jiraiya answered Sasuke was satisfied with the answer until Garaa let out a grunt everyone turned their attention to Garaa and waited for him to speak

"What if in Konoha's arrogance what they sealed wasn't a demon fox but something much purer and divine, What if it was a goddess and what if her and Naruto where talking more and more, what if she was the author of the hickey in the "mark my territory sort of way" because that girl there kissed him on the cheek?" Garaa asked in a slightly serious manner

"That's nonsense, the Kyuubi was a demon and seemed most likely a male then anything, and it is just a trick to get out that is all." Jiraiya said defensively, he was trying to be a voice of reason

"There is only one way to find out, she is a mind walker is she not?" Garaa asked as he pointed to Jean Gray who nodded in agreement with him "Then why don't you go in there and see for yourself?"

Jean looked at Charles who gave his approval, Jean smiled before reaching out and wandering in to the mind of Naruto, she was followed in by the presence that rested deep with in her own mind, the Phoenix. She and her partner walked over what seemed to be a dam where deep pools of a blue and red substances seemed to be separated but at the same time mixing.

"What are they?" Jean asked as she looked at the Phoenix for answers of some sort

"Those are what we call chakra reserves, the blue which is amazing large for a boy this age or any age for that matter is human, while the red is like my chakra or power, except it is many more times larger then my own." Phoenix answered as they continued forward walking in and out of memories of Naruto's child hood and life up to this point

Kyuubi was first to sense the entrance of the two females as she watched them draw closer and closer to where Naruto and Kyuubi sat holding each other. She was most interested in the Phoenix; she hadn't seen her in a long time and had always wondered what happened to her.

Jean and Phoenix continued on not believing the pain the boy had to endure as a child because of something he had no control over. Their journey to the center of his mind that housed Naruto and Kyuubi came to a close as the women entered into what could be described as a common area and found the pair still embraced and sitting.

"So you finally decided to join us, well, how was the walk, my mind is a bit of a mess actually, I get lost at times." Naruto said as he looked at the pair and smile

"We came here to see what was wrong, but it seems your fine, and I take it she is supposed to be the big bad demon Jiraiya is so afraid of?" Jean asked while pointing at Kyuubi

Naruto smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head, Kyuubi thought Naruto looked the cutest when in his slightly embarrassed state, what Jean said next seemed to make even the Kyuubi blush

"Although it seems that she and you have taken a liking towards each other, I mean you to seem permanently attached at the hip, and with the hickey you have on the outside there is a lot of explaining to do." Jean added in a teasing manner, Kyuubi and Naruto both blushed

"Yes sister, it does seem you are certainly fond of a lowly human, such as this one, I would thought you had better taste, then again it could be due to a lack of options." Phoenix added

"I assure you sister I have always been the sensible one out of all the Goddess so don't tell me I just settled, and I assure you there isn't a better human out there for me, I am fine with Naruto because he is the one I chose." Kyuubi added quickly defending Naruto while blushing a bit for added effect

"Wait that is the second time you or her as addressed each other as sister, is there something we are missing?" Naruto asked with a cute confused face, that made Kyuubi coo a bit(I know fluffy but deal)

"Yes we are one of many animal goddesses, I am the Phoenix and she is the Fox, although we are sisters our powers are distinctly different. Enough of this we need to get back to the real world and out of this infernal mind." Phoenix replied

"Okay but are you going to come now Kyuubi-chan I mean they must know about you if I have a hickey, so you might as well come." Naruto tried to reason with her, though it was a bit of a flawed argument.

"Are you sure you want me out there with you, people might be a bit upset because you and I are close because I am suppose to be a big bad demon." The Kyuubi said trying to reason with the boy

"I don't care what they think I never have, just promise me you wont leave me the minute we are out there, if you find someone better then me, I mean." Naruto replied fear of the prospect of her ever leaving him evident on his face

"You don't have to ever worry about me leaving you ever, we have bonded with one another that's hard to leave behind." Kyuubi replied again hugging the boy

"That would explain the chakra mixing when we past the damn." The Phoenix said to no one in particular as she and Jean disappeared

The Kyuubi and Naruto stood there a minute preparing themselves for the separation process. They held each other, they could feel a force pulling them towards the outside, Naruto continued to stare into her eyes as red chakra enveloped his body and began thrashing about wildly, the others took a step back and watched as in the middle of the vortex Naruto came to and a beautiful young girl appeared hugging Naruto.

The storm died down and Naruto let his gaze leave Kyuubi for only a moment until his eyes found Sasuke, he growled slightly, and stood up clutching a blushing Kyuubi to his body. She loved the contact of Naruto he was so much like her first husband before he had been taken from her, that is why she loved Naruto so much that and because well he was Naruto, Naruto never had to fear losing her they were forever bonded on many different levels.

"Hey Dobe, what up?" Sasuke asked

"Nothing much Sasuke-teme, how did you get here?" Naruto replied and asked

"Stowed away on the plane thingy, who is she?" Sasuke asked as he nodded his head toward the red haired woman

"This is Kyuubi-chan."

LOVE IT HATE IT SAY ITS TO FAST WHATEVER, BUT KNOW THIS I DID IT FOR REASONS REASON I SEEM FIT TO WRITE LATER CHAPTERS.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke looked at the women Naruto had introduced and could only grunt softly in acknowledgement that he understood. She wasn't what Sasuke was interested in, he wanted to fight, he had left his village because the only person he had ever really considered family had left and he decided to follow.

"Sasuke, what about Sakura-chan, did she come too?" Naruto asked not really caring either way but a small part had hoped not

"No, her and I got into a fight and I realized that I was living a dream, she didn't love me, I over heard her and her mom talking about how close they were to having my blood line in the family, and I decided it was better if I cut my loses and split." The Uchiha replied in his same emotionless manner that so frequented his speech

"I can't say that I am sorry because I'm not, I gave up on that ship a long time ago it left harbor with me shouting for joy. So why did you come here?" Naruto asked

"Before I answer I got one question, why don't you use that, you are trained in the basics of sword play and besides you have copied all of his other techniques, you might as well tae the final step and dawn his name and sword." Sasuke asked trying to reason

"I don't think I am worthy enough to take his name or sword, true I am trained in basics of sword but I want to find a true sword master in this world and have him teach me so that I can be better with it." Naruto replied

Sasuke frowned, his friend always believed himself to be unworthy of almost anything and everything he received, and yet Sasuke knew he himself was different; Sasuke believed everything was owed him, Naruto was the force that kept him sane.

"I came because with out you I am nothing Naruto, so long I fought to find my brother and when I went to Orichamaru the only one who really cared if I came back was you so you fought me and brought me back. For now on I go where you go, and I experience the same as you, brother, but enough talk let us fight." Sasuke said with a smirk and then added "Use the sword this time."

Naruto smiled and took his shoes off and walked out onto the water, he reached the center of the Lake and brought his head band down over his eyes. Sasuke followed suit and now stood facing Naruto with a smirk. Naruto was inside his mind standing on the damn that held the two chakras apart and with one fluid motion he formed a resangen and brought the damn crumbling down.

Chakras of two colors, red and blue were erupting from his body spiraling upwards toward the sky slowly mixing into an odd green color. Naruto felt his body shift under the pain and the Kyuubi sat clutching her chest as she felt the pain from the forced completion of their bond.

"Kyuubi what's he doing, is he dying, please answer me?" Jiraiya pleaded as he watched Naruto scream in pain

"No he isn't dying, he finishing our bond be mixing his and my chakras together and forming one very large and powerful pool of chakra for his body." She answered as she too felt the pain

Scott and Logan were over looking at Peter when their gaze shifted to the water and they saw the power of the boy, 'no wonder Peter had lost to him' Scott thought to himself. Logan was excited he could smell the animalistic power as it seeped from the blonde.

"Looks like, we have another animal in the house." Logan commented as he saw Naruto grow claws and fangs

Sasuke was anticipating the upcoming battle with Naruto it had been a while since they had fought with each other. Naruto finished his power up if that was what you wanted to call it. It was more like an explosion of power. The waves still lapped the shore, as Naruto smiled as he preformed a set of hand seals and shouted.

**Kiri Gakure No Justsu (Hiding mist technique)**

The onlookers were a bit surprised when an unnatural fog began to settle in and around the area. They were a bit disappointed because they had wanted to see the fight and now they couldn't, Kyuubi actually pouted a bit.

"Hey dobe they can't see us and what would be the point if you finished me off in the first few moments, I want a real challenge not some little spat." Sasuke finished as Naruto did what was necessary to dispel the fog much to the delight of everyone

"Why does Naruto fight with his head band over his eyes?" Rouge asked as she looked on with interest

"Sasuke and Naruto are like brothers even though the other wont admit it, they know each others fighting style, Sasuke has a blood line limit which is a special skill passed on from a family member to another there are many of these, but Sasuke's gives him the ability to hypnotize Naruto and read his mind of sorts allowing him to guess what Jutsu Naruto will use and even slows him down a bit, Naruto developed a way to force chakra out of his body and picture the world in black and white while his eyes are closed." Jiraiya paused to let the information sink it

"That's true but he also has a blood line himself, I think you will be pleasantly surprised when he decides it is time to activate it, though he doesn't like it because it aligns him to two other clans." The Kyuubi added looking at Jiraiya and smirking

The fight on the water was about to begin, Naruto tensed before disappearing, Sasuke smirked he knew the boy was wearing weights and he also knew the boy was just warming up. Naruto appeared above the boy and began a downward strike with his sword which Sasuke merely dodged by side stepping and sliding to the right. Sasuke let fly a set of Shurikan that hit Naruto causing the group to gasp but then look on confused as it puffed out of existence.

Sasuke looked surprised; he hadn't seen Naruto create the jutsu so he wondered how many of the clones there were. Naruto looked down at the raven haired boy and chuckled, this cause Sasuke to become slightly enraged and activate his cursed seal; he then took out three Kunai and threw them toward Kyuubi. Naruto looked in horror as the blades headed for the one he loved; Naruto appeared in front of her in time to allow the blades to hit him.

With each thud Kyuubi winced and Naruto became increasingly pissed, how dare he throw something at her, Naruto wanted blood and he needed it now. He looked back at Kyuubi and let loose a scream that was followed a surge of Chakra, which made many take a step back, and sent the Kunai flying from his body. Garaa was becoming a bit excited he wanted to fight as did Lee, Wolverine's savage side could taste the killer intent, and Cyclopes had to turn from the pressure of it all.

"Sasuke, why would you do something like that, why?" Naruto asked as he sent looks that could kill toward the avenger

"You were toying with me why else would I, I said I wanted a serious fight and now I will have it." Sasuke answered before yelling

**SHARIGAN**

Naruto just smiled and looked at the boy, he wanted a fight, and then Naruto could only oblige him. Naruto was willing to take this to the next level.

**SHARIKUGAN**

Naruto yelled as veins became visible around his eyes draining them off all color except the faint sketch of a grey pupil with the faint comma marks surrounding it. Naruto smiled as he could see the surprise on the boys face. The other ninjas were a bit surprised as Jiraiya almost soiled his britches

"Is this serious enough for you?" Naruto asked in a deadly tone

THANKS IFINTIE FREEDOM FOR THE BLOODLINE


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke couldn't believe it, Naruto was standing there with a hybrid blood line limit, what was more surprising was the fact that it was, both his blood line and Neji's, He took a step back not knowing what to expect since he pissed Naruto off so much, wait quietly to make his move.

"Dobe, how is this possible, there has never been a cross between two major clans before let alone an Uchiha and a Hyuga?" Sasuke asked as he waited for Naruto's first move

"It's a really funny story actually; see there's this over ambitious clan head who sells out his own brother's wife to an equally ambitious clan all in the hopes of creating a super blood line." Naruto replied his voice dripping with contempt

Sasuke was shocked silent as the implications of his words sunk in, his own father had willingly cheated on his mother with a Hyuga woman against her will. Sasuke became weak at the knees and took a step back to steady himself.

"But your hair and eyes they are nothing like either clan how is this possible, Itachi was suppose to have killed everyone but me, did he even no, what about Neji does he and his mom know about you?" Sasuke asked still waiting for the response

"No I am a missing piece of history and no one knows about me, some think I am the son of the fourth because of my hair and eyes, but I am only Naruto the bastard child of two ambitious clans, when the Kyuubi supposedly attacked I was chosen for the sealing because I was newly born and because the two families wanted to keep me alive for future use, Old man intervened and told every one I had died and that they had to use a different child and he used some sort of Jutsu to make me look like this, I can drop it but I will only due so when the time is right." Naruto replied

"So what does this make us, we are brothers right because you were talking about my father before his death, I am still going to kill Itachi you know that right, this wont stop me he still took my family from me." Sasuke replied back

"No you wont I will stop, Itachi did what he had to for our clan to succeed, he did it for me, I asked him to kill them Sasuke, none of them would have ever loved me when I made myself known none of them not even you but Itachi knew and for some reason he didn't care, he loved me just the same. I am not a tool or a weapon of war to be used and then tossed aside when my village and clan seems fit." Naruto finished with a bit of harshness in his voice

Wolverine stood off in the back ground thinking about how much this boys life sounded like his, sure they were soldiers from different places and times, but the very core of their personal demons were the same, both bred to be unstoppable forces of Nature him with his mutant factor and indestructible body, Naruto and his goddess and the son of two ambitious clans, for the first time in his life a single tear that had been hiding fell silently down his cheek as he too felt the same, he wasn't a tool or a weapon to be tossed aside. He had learnt that here and he hoped and prayed that the boy did to, even though Logan hadn't tame his inner beast he had at least come to grips with his past and the shadows it brought.

Sasuke was shaking with rage, he couldn't believe it his friend, heck his brother was standing before him and confessing that he was the single cause of his clans death and what pissed him off the most was the fact that he agreed with Naruto's reason and because he had just lost his single most reason to exist and it was revenge.

"Damn you Naruto, you cant just take my reason for life away like that, its not fair, I have worked my whole life to achieve one purpose, and now its gone what in the world am I suppose to do now." Sasuke yelled

"For goodness sake, Sasuke we are 15 not 60, we still have the rest of or lives ahead of us and if your to dense to see that then it's your fault because, I have spent a many days wanting to kill Hiashi but knowing I cant I found another reason for life and she is sitting over there an you tried to hurt her, but now I have two you and Itachi, we are brothers Sasuke and eventually we have to start acting like it, Itachi isn't going to be away from Konoha long and when we return we will greet him." Naruto retorted

"He cant come back to Konoha you idiot he is a missing-nin, how in the hell are we suppose to be like family if he cant even come live with us?" Sasuke again inquired of the blonde

"What's a missing-nin?" Rogue asked looking confused towards Garaa

"It is where a ninja betrays his village and leaves; he is labeled as a missing-nin or traitor." Garaa replied and Rogue just nodded in affirmation

"He can if he was on a mission that say only the Hokage knew about. I mean then it would be possible for him to return to the village wouldn't it Sasuke?" Naruto asked back

"I suppose but don't expect me to forgive him because he still killed my family, and even though I understand why he did it doesn't mean I respect it, besides we still have a fight to settle don't we?" Sasuke asked as he formed familiar hand seals and grabbed his right wrist, the others watched as electricity seemed to gather in his hands making the sounds of many chirping birds "Aren't you going to form a Rasengan to combat this or just stand there and take it?" Sasuke asked as he started to run toward the boy

"No I think I will use something else just as devastating and equally as powerful, this is just like valley except this time I'm not taking it to the chest like I did in the valley oh no this is going to hurt you just as much as me." Naruto replied still watching the boy charge him

Jiraiya was beside himself Naruto should be doing something heck even moving would be good. Jiraiya watched as Sasuke drew closer to the boy and began to arch his hand backward. The world slowed down for Kyuubi she was watching the boy she loved do nothing as Sasuke was moving in closer to him with his attack.

"Here it comes, Naruto." Sasuke said and then Yelled at the same time Naruto yelled something

**"CHIDORI"**

**"KAITEN"**

Naruto pushed chakra from his body and began a heavenly swirl, the same one he once saw Neji perform, Jiraiya watched as barrier and attack collided and the resulting explosion sent the two boys into opposite boulders. Kyuubi was the first one up and running toward Naruto as the others went to Sasuke not because they didn't care about Naruto, they figured Kyuubi might want some time alone over there with him. Jiraiya just stood there and wondered about how strong the boys were becoming, he had the four strongest ninjas he knew with him and it was going to be an interesting time together.

Shadow Kat knelt down beside Sasuke and quickly began looking over his wounds, at first the feeling of her hands touching him burnt, he was still very distrusting of women, but then he decided she was just looking out for his well being and he reluctantly let her look over his wounds. Charles however was impressed with the over all abilities of the ninjas and felt that they would be a good addition to the team.

Kyuubi got to Naruto and found him crying not because he was hurt but because he was hurting from having to relive the memories and it had finally gotten to him, she simply embraced him and let him cry as Wolverine watched before moving into the woods to deal with the memories of his loss. Scott watched as Wolverine ran into the woods and soon realized he and Logan had the same sibling type relationship the two boy titans share.

There you go Phantom your chapter update.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke awoke with a slight jump as he woke for the first time in the new room, limping out of bed he walked to the window of the mansion and noticed that it was day and the kids were out playing and enjoying a nice summer day, looking down at the group his heart ached, they seemed happy like a family.

Family the word hung in his mind as if taunting him always telling him he was alone but now there was Naruto, a bastard by both clans definition, and now he was with him in this new place. He had always wondered why even though he was the dead last people always told him he had great potential, and now he under stood it, Naruto was a being living a hateful life full of love.

Being the Kyuubi and a Hyuuga and Uchiha can't be easy and when the council finds out boy will there be hell to pay. He sat on his bed and let 15 years of pain finally out, all of it always being compared to his brother, the death of his clan, loss of what he thought was love, and now knowing he had a second brother living right under his nose made him cry harder then he ever had. Naruto had gotten up and was now making his way down the hall way when he heard the Uchiha crying and quietly opened and shut the door.

"Sasuke, it's me Naruto, I came to see how you were doing but if you want me to leave I will." Naruto said turning to leave

"No don't go, we need to figure some things out anyway, like what do we do now that we are a clan again and my you are my brother." Sasuke asked quietly

"I don't know but I have a feeling we will be going back to Konoha sooner then any of us want to." Naruto said looking out the window "I thought I wanted to be here but I have been gone only two days and I feel hallow like I am missing something and I think that is our village."

"I know I thought I hated the village to but I miss it so much right now, maybe leaving was a mistake but I needed to find you, you're the closes thing I have had to family and to see you just leave, makes one wonder what's important to you." Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto

"Everything is important, you, Neji, and the mother that I have yet to see, all equally important as is Itachi, he is a missing-nin because of me, I won't let him die, when the time comes I am going back for him and for my village." Naruto said looking at the raven haired ninja

Sasuke sat and wondered why things had to happen the way they happened, his family being killed at the request of his younger brother, and now they were in the real world just awaiting the inevitable return to their angst driven life in Konoha, where neither of them had pleasant memories but it was their home none the less. Kyuubi had taken her chance to walk in and interrupt them

"Naruto-kun can we go now, Professor Xavier is waiting for us to begin your sword training?" Kyuubi asked not wanting to break of the family moment

Naruto turned and smiled at her, she was a work of beauty not many men could say they were in love with the most powerful animal spirit on the planet, though he wasn't complaining no not at all he liked it in fact even enjoyed it, but what was most appealing to him was the warmth he felt every time they hugged. It was if she was meant for him and the sealing was only a small bump in a seemingly perfect plot to unite to soul mates.

"Sure" he said getting up and taking her hand in his and leaving the room leaving a depressed yet smirking Sasuke behind him

Naruto and Kyuubi walked into a large white room and looked up to a smirking Storm and Wolverine. Naruto was confused what the purpose of such a large room was but he was sure it had some point, he just wanted to know.

"Hey old man what's the purpose of this room why is there nothing in here?" Naruto asked as Wolverine growled a bit

"Listen here bub, I ain't that old, and this is a training room if you want to become a swordsman then this is where it is at." Wolverine said as Naruto heard sword master program initiate.

Naruto watched as a man with long black hair appeared out of no where as they now stood in a lush clearing. Naruto looked around and drew the sword off his back as he studied the man before him. Naruto wanted to attack him but he held waiting for the man to speak.

"So young one you are the one I am to train?" The warrior asked as he drew his sword and switched into a fighting style unknown by the boy but Naruto mimicked his style to affirm his answer

The weapons master smirked and said "My name is Hugyke and I will be training you prepare yourself." The man launched himself at Naruto with amazing speed and brought his sword from the left for a downward slash and Naruto quickly raised his sword to block sloppily and the impact proved slightly more then Naruto had anticipated and he quickly recovered and flipped backward before landing and launching a similar attack of his own only to be repelled.

"Enough I want you to stand here and slash your sword until it is straight and unwavering in form, first going left to right, then right to left, then up and down, and finally from down to up and do it until you sweat buckets." Hugyke said with a smile which caused Kyuubi to smile and Naruto to frown before he took up the position he need for the practice

Sasuke looked out the window and watch the girl that had helped him play Frisbee with her friends and he let a small sad smile cross his lips, he was alone by choice now and by choice he would find another. He refused to believe love escaped him it was his for the taking all he needed to do was take it and take it he would, Sasuke disappeared from the room in a whirl as he left to go train himself.


End file.
